


No puedo tenerte

by JelrSmile



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji in Love, Clark es un personaje original, Daño psicológico, M/M, Max Lobo Is Ash Lynx's Parent, Max sufre la muerte de Ash, Michael se niega a creer que su héroe murió, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Pining Ash Lynx, Sexual Violence, Top Ash Lynx, Violacion, Violence, Yut Lung dead, blanca merece una golpiza para compensar todo, desordenes del sueño, enfermedades mortales, michael está enamorado, michael tiene un crush, muerte a lao, muerte de personajes principales, pandilla de mujeres, pandillas, sanar heridas emocionales, sing se culpa por la muerte de ash, soñando despierto, trastornos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelrSmile/pseuds/JelrSmile
Summary: Aquella carta cambió mi vida. Desde nuestro primer encuentro aquel chico pudo ver más allá de lo que cualquier persona ha visto de mí, a pesar de estar rodeados de todos los peligros inimaginables, lo que hice durante mi vida e incluso cuando me vio eliminar a muchas personas se quedó a mi lado; lo hirieron, vio morir a muchos otros inclusive estuvo al borde de la muerte, sin embargo, no se alejó de mí. Era prácticamente un desconocido para Eiji Okumura, pero su gran determinación, enorme corazón y espíritu lo obligaron a quedarse en New York donde terminó mezclado en asuntos en los que se suponía no debía involucrarse. Algunos dicen que cuando te encuentras en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado te pueden ocurrir dos cosas: "Terminar como un ganador que se lleva la gloria de todo o terminar muerto" ¿Muerto? Sí, muerto como yo, Ash Lynx.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Original Character(s), Max Lobo/Jessica Randy, Michael/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Stains on the letter

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic contiene spoilers del anime/manga Banana Fish así que lo pueden leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, también aclaro que es una historia diferente a lo que es Banana Fish. La mayoría de los personajes originales se conservan, se tomó la idea original del anime/manga para su creación, así como algunas ideas del epílogo. La idea original de este fanfic es mía, pero la historia es de Akimi Yoshida así que está prohibida su adaptación o copia, si se identifica alguna será denunciada.
> 
> ¡ADVERTENCIA! Contenido sensible y explícito, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, no me hago responsable de los sentimientos encontrados (Tampoco puedo con lo que escribí así que entiendo a la perfección como se sienten) 
> 
> Este trabajo tiene como personaje principal un Oc de mi creación el cual será importante en la trama y porque así lo decidí, si te incomoda este tipo de historias por favor no procedas a leer si criticaras al personaje. La corrección de los horrores ortográficos se hará en la marcha así que de antemano me disculpo por ello, soy nueva en esto y debo tomar practica

_Aquella carta cambió mi vida. Desde nuestro primer encuentro aquel chico pudo ver más allá de lo que cualquier persona ha visto de mí, a pesar de estar rodeados de todos los peligros inimaginables, lo que hice durante mi vida e incluso cuando me vio eliminar a muchas personas se quedó a mi lado; lo hirieron, vio morir a muchos otros inclusive estuvo al borde de la muerte, sin embargo, no se alejó de mí. Era prácticamente un desconocido para Eiji Okumura, pero su gran determinación, enorme corazón y espíritu lo obligaron a quedarse en New York donde terminó mezclado en asuntos en los que se suponía no debía involucrarse. Algunos dicen que cuando te encuentras en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado te pueden ocurrir dos cosas: "Terminar como un ganador que se lleva la gloria de todo o terminar muerto" ¿Muerto? Sí, muerto como yo, Ash Lynx_

_**Todo ocurrió un jueves, Sing había ido a entregarle una carta que Eiji había escrito para Ash pues no tuvo el valor de ir a verlo después de lo que ocurrió en el hospital, fue un maldito cobarde, pero momentos después ocurriría una estupidez aun mayor que la cometida al no ir a despedirse del japonés. Luego de que Sing le dejara aquel sobre y se fuera molesto con el rubio por no querer acompañarlo este comenzó a leer las palabras escritas en aquellas hojas sueltas, cada frase era como una aguja que se clavaba en su ser, como una astilla clavada en lo más profundo de su pecho; una frase cambia tu vida y la pone de cabeza como si él mundo que giraba rápidamente alrededor de ti se detuviera en seco dejándote conmocionado. Hubo algunas frases que le hicieron ver la realidad detrás de su miedo de perder a Eiji,** _

**_Ash fue un hombre que ni en los peores momentos bajaba la guardia, sabía que debía mantener los sentidos a flor de piel cuando de salir a la ciudad se trataba, pero en ese momento no tenía a nadie más en mente, solo Eiji ocupaba sus pensamientos en aquel momento por lo que no se percató de lo que ocurría alrededor. Olvidó por competo que su presencia en New York no pasaba desapercibida y que había gente que aun buscaba eliminarlo, un lince distraído por las calles provocaron que el plan de Lao saliera a la perfección. Su piel fue atravesada por el filo de aquella navaja "Eiji" fue el nombre que salió de sus labios luego de sentir el dolor que se acumulaba en su flanco derecho del abdomen "_ ** _¿Por qué bajaste la guardia? Nunca lo has hecho, ¿por qué ahora?_ **_"Fueron las palabras que el chino le dijo antes de recibir un disparo en el mismo lugar de parte de Ash Lynx"_ ** _Sin resentimientos, no puedo permitir que arrastres a Sing en esto_ **_"Lao calló sin fuerza en el suelo, sus órganos vitales no fueron dañados por lo que no moriría de inmediato, al igual que Ash, pero para el rubio no había nada importante en aquel momento, ni su propia vida importaba. La carta cayó al suelo y solo se apresuró a levantar las hojas para que el viento no se las llevara_** **_. Cualquier persona cuerda habría pedido ayuda o ido a un hospital, pero ese era su final, no había otra salvación para alguien como él quien desde muy temprana edad tuvo que aprender que el mundo es horrible, injusto y tormentoso. Luego de vivir una vida llena de desventuras solo le quedaba morir como una alimaña o al menos eso creía hasta que Eiji Okumura llegó a su vida, torpe, tímido, miedoso, bromista y gentil; el único hombre que lo ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio, su vida estuvo completa con solo tenerlo cerca "_ ** _Quédate a mi lado. No tiene por qué ser para siempre … aunque solo sea por ahora"_ **_esa frase se repitió en bug dentro de su cabeza, después de todo se había quedado a su lado todo ese tiempo._**

**_Pese a tener mil heridas en su cuerpo ninguna había sido tan mortal como la que hicieron en su alma cuando atacaron a Eiji, esa herida lo estaba asesinando incl_** ** _usive más rápido que la que el mismo Lao acababa de dejar._** **** ** _Arrastr_** ** _ó_** ** _sus pies de regreso al interior de la biblioteca y dejó caer su debilitado cuerpo en una silla para poder terminar de leer la carta de Okumura, mientras seguía leyendo podía sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, pero ni el dolor lo detendría así que prosiguió su lectura que poco a poco se hacía más dolosa y nostálgica_ ** _"No estás solo, estoy contigo, mi alma siempre está contigo"_ **_lágrimas y sangre se mezclaban y dejaban huellas en las páginas de aquella despedida escrita._** ** _No había dolor más insoportable que el de saber que no podría volver a ver aquellos orbes de color penetrante, ni escuchar la suave risa o incluso de comer la horrible comida de Eiji._** ** _Estaba seguro de que su decisión había sido la correcta y que el terminar de esa forma era la única manera de mantener a salvo a quien más amaba._**

**_Toda su vida había creído que debía morir como una simple rata, que todos los males que causó tarde o temprano le aniquilarían, sin embargo, nunca se arrepintió de lo que cometió puesto que de no haberlo hecho nunca habría conocido el amor en su máximo esplendor_ ** _"Eiji, mi alma siempre estará contigo_ **_" fueron las últimas palabras que Ash Lynx dijo mientras miraba al cielo y después solo reposó su cabeza en el escritorio y dejó que la vida lo abandonara por completo._** ** _Recibió a la muerte con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa genuina curvando sus belfos._** ** _Por fin pudo ser libre._**


	2. Stranger in the library

—Oye, despierta, este no es sitio para dormir - _mencionó aquella bibliotecaria tratando de despertar al rubio que yacía “durmiendo”_ —Debe ser un buen sueño - _sonrió ligeramente cuando notó la sonrisa de felicidad que se dibujaba en los labios de Ash, decidió no molestarlo y se retiró mientras que la silla enfrente de él fue movida por un extraño sujeto, miraba confundido él cuerpo del “Lince”_

—¿Aslan? No puedo creer que seas tú, jamás creí que me encontraría con uno de los pandilleros más reconocidos de Nueva York en este lugar tan interesante, pero supongo que hasta los tipos como tú vienen aquí para liberar el estrés leyendo… Lo que sea que hayas venido a leer - _se acercó y tomo entre sus dedos aquellas hojas que se posaban sobre la mesa, las miró de reojo hasta que se percató que la tinta en estas se había corrido como si algún líquido hubiera caído ligeramente sobre aquellos trozos de papel, pero hubo algo que le pareció más extraño aún, algunas partes del papel tenían manchas de sangre, lucían frescas esto alarmó al chico y confundido puso su mirada sobre Ash_

—Oye, ¿esto es importante? Está manchado de sangre - _al no ver una respuesta tocó la cabeza de este para despertarlo, pensó que estaba durmiendo_

—Ash no puedes dormir en este lugar, es de mala educación… dime si esto es algo importante - _comenzaba a impacientarse por lo que decidió subir un poco el volumen de su voz_ ―No me ignores Lynx, ¿por qué mierda hay sangre en estos papeles? - _sin una respuesta nuevamente, apresurado, tomó la mano del que yacía ahí acostado, empezaba a enfriarse y su pulso se hacía cada vez más lento, brincó de dónde estaba para revisar al rubio. La sangre empezaba a caer de su abrigo dejando en claro por qué no había respondido hacía unos momentos, tomó su celular y marcó algunos dígitos en el pronto comenzó a sonar y hubo un momento de silencio antes de dar una orden_

—¡Necesito un automóvil afuera de la biblioteca pública en este momento! No hagan preguntas y apresúrense - _en su hombro cargó el cuerpo de aquel chico, caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de aquella gran biblioteca, los lectores y visitantes lo miraban confundidos y antes de llegar a la puerta seguridad lo detuvo_

—Déjenme pasar, mi amigo está… Ebrio, se quedó dormido en la mesa así que lo llevaré por aire y algo de comer - _los uniformados observaban al menor con extrañeza puesto que la manera en cómo cargaba al rubio lucia extraña así que la situación se volvía intrigante para quienes transitaban al interior de los pasillos. Los nervios comenzaban a atacar al misterioso chico, si descubrían que llevaba a alguien herido probablemente lo culparían así que opto por fingir que también estaba un poco ebrio—_ Por favor oficiales, es difícil mantener las piernas rectas con alguien tan pesado, nos esperan afuera les prometo que no volveremos a venir ebrios a este lugar _—Fingió desequilibrio consiguiendo que los policías lo dejaran ir sin represalias, en cuanto el chico estaba lo suficientemente lejos de las miradas interrogantes acomodó a Ash en sus brazos y bajó las escaleras de aquel recinto lo más rápido que pudo, en la acera estaba un auto estacionado el cual estaba rodeado de mujeres que solo aguardaban la orden de aquel misterioso chico_ \- ¡Vayamos a la base sur, Aslan necesita ayuda urgentemente! ... Más les vale ahorrarse sus preguntas hasta que aseguremos su vida, de lo contrario, no diré absolutamente nada ¿Entendieron? - _las mujeres presentes asintieron y ayudaron al muchacho a subir junto al cuerpo casi moribundo del rubio, el trayecto estaba siendo más rápido que de costumbre, salir de la ciudad siempre era caótico, pero ese día en especial era como si burlaran cualquier obstáculo para poder llegar a tiempo al lugar_

—Jefe lamento ser yo quien hable sabiendo que no podemos preguntar nada referente al señor Lynx, pero ¿Qué pasará si sus chicos se dan cuenta de que nos hemos llevado a su líder? ¡Tendríamos problemas! Los problemas entre las pandillas de arriba no tienen nada que ver con nosotros… No queremos tener más bajas como las que tuvimos por culpa de Dino Golzine, podríamos ponernos en riesgo y… — _el chico interrumpió a la conductora y llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza para masajear sus sienes_

—Mirada al frente y acelera. Dino Golzine murió ¿Lo recuerdas? Vengamos la muerte de las nuestras, pero ustedes más que nadie saben lo que este chico ha influenciado en mi vida, no me conoce, pero nosotros sabemos todo de él y verlo de esta manera en la biblioteca me hizo actuar en automático, no podía dejarlo ahí. No sé cuál fue el motivo de su paradero en aquel lugar o quien, y porque lo apuñaló, pero definitivamente no lo dejaría morir, no así… ― _suspiró pesadamente sin despegar su mirada del rubio que yacía acostado en su regazo_ ―El plan es el siguiente así que deberán movilizarse rápidamente para que salga a la perfección ¿están listas? ― _cuando las mujeres asintieron las instrucciones comenzaron a darse rápidamente_

―Envíen el señuelo de mi cuerpo a uno de los callejones cercanos a la biblioteca, la patrulla del centro sabrá acomodar la evidencia para que luzca como un asalto a mano armada que terminó en asesinato, de la misma manera enviarán a alguien que se haga pasar por Ash al menos hasta que enviemos el señuelo que recuperamos de la mansión Golzine y estas prendas que lleva encima

―Ugh… ese cerdo tenía fetiches muy bizarros, no es de extrañar que muriera, sin embargo, creo que merecía una muerte más dolorosa… Pero bueno, una escoria menos en la sociedad ― _bufó la copiloto_

―Está muerto y eso es lo más importante, no nos detengamos a pensar en el tipo de muerte que alguien merece… No hay verdugo que decida como debe morir una persona, la muerte eventualmente le llegará en cualquier forma ― _respondió el chico tratando de sonar tranquilo para seguir dando instrucciones al plan_ ―Den instrucción a Carmen para que movilice al equipo médico, en cuanto pisemos terreno de la base deben estar listas para atender a Aslan, no hay tiempo para demoras . No podemos permitirnos fallar en esta misión — _cuando terminó de hablar las mujeres rápidamente comenzaron a comunicarse con el resto de su equipo dando así las ordenes que su jefe les indicó_

―La patrulla 6 ha sido informada y están en camino a la base este para llevar su señuelo, nos comunicaran cuando ejecuten la tarea ― _la copiloto Gisselle_ _rompió el incómodo silencio que se había instanciado en el automóvil solo para recibir un asentimiento de parte de su jefe_

―Jefe, Carmen ha dado las indicaciones, en este momento el equipo médico se está preparando para recibirlos ― _murmuró Diane, una de las chicas que iba sentada en la parte trasera del auto_

―Nos estamos retrasando, ¿les debo recordar que hay una vida que salvar? ― _enarcó una ceja mientras interrogaba a las presentes quienes negaron rápidamente_ ―Lo tienen muy claro y eso me alegra. Eva en la siguiente intersección debemos girar a la derecha, ten cuidado en el giro y después acelera

―Entendido jefe ― _respondió con voz profunda la mujer que conducía y fue cuestión de segundos para que maniobrara el volante y girarán cambiando su curso a las afueras de la ciudad, les llevaría alrededor de 15 minutos llegar a su destino_

_El incógnito muchacho había quedado en silencio total para poder apreciar el pálido rostro de Ash. Acarició su mejilla con extrema delicadeza como si las alas de una mariposa se hubieran posado un segundo sobre su pómulo; intentó susurrar algo, pero su voz se quedó encerrada en su garganta como si las cuerdas vocales le hubieran sido arrancadas de un tirón. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus orbes ¿por qué estaba llorando? Tal vez no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar alguna vez en su vida con el rubio, sin embargo, no era excusa o razón válida para no sentir pena por la trágica vida que tuvo Aslan y que él comprendía con exactitud. Su mano izquierda estaba dolorida por la presión que estaba haciendo en la herida del contrario, el estado en el que se encontraba podría demostrar que no fue herido en una zona delicada tanto que podía asegurar que quien lo ataco lo hizo con intenciones de que muriera lenta y dolorosamente, si hubiera querido acabar con él, un simple disparo en la cabeza habría bastado, incluso un corte lateral en la yugular hubiera causado el mismo dolor, pero su muerte sería más rápida que la que hubiese tenido de no ser rescatado de la biblioteca. Todo tipo de circunstancias invadieron la mente de aquel chico mientras trataba de encontrar al posible o posibles atacantes._

—Señor, estamos llegando a la base — _una voz aguda provocó que el chico saliera del delirio mental que estaba teniendo al querer encontrar las respuestas a dichas preguntas que había estado planteándose_

—¿Eh? Oh, es verdad ― _observó con confusión a la chica antes de enfocarse en lo que quería decir_ ―Lynn… Necesito que me mantengas informado acerca de los canales en los que se estarán comunicando las demás. Trataré de tener el radio cerca para poder estar al tanto de los pasos que den, sino puedo llevarlo conmigo necesito que reporten la misión a las enfermeras. Debo estar presente mientras atienden a Aslan así que no podre estar enfocado 100% en lo que hagan, por favor sean racionales en sus decisiones y sigan las indicaciones que les dé, no podemos exponernos de ninguna manera — _su tono de voz parecía cambiar constantemente, se encontraba contrariado_

—Jefe lamento decir esto repentinamente, pero Sarah me ha informado sobre la falta de suministro sanguíneo las instalaciones. El hospital donde trabaja se mostró reticente con cedernos parte del cargamento de este mes así que no hay abastecimiento suficiente para tratar al joven Aslan a menos que haya un donante que cumpla con los requisitos para poder hacer la transfusión

—¡Mierda! Debieron avisarme con antelación y no hoy que necesitamos una transfusión ―suspiró pesadamente ―Está bien lo solucionaré — _pensó un momento mientras frotaba su sienes, cuando estuvo seguro de su respuesta se volvió hacia las mujeres_ — Stephanie vuelve a llamar a Sarah e informa que seré donante para Aslan, saben que soy compatible con cualquiera, ahorraremos tiempo así que informa sobre esto para que se preparen nuevamente ¿Entendiste? — _su rostro lucía contrariado, realmente no tenía su mente donde debería. Sus pensamientos se centraban en salvar al rubio que yacía acostado en sus piernas estaba por decir algo para sí mismo cuando el auto frenó en seco provocando que su rostro terminara estrellándose en el respaldo del asiento copiloto_ —¡Maldición Eva! Te dije que prestaras atención recuerda que tenemos un herido aquí

—Lo lamento señor, hay un enorme sumidero frente a nosotros, si avanzaba más podríamos haber terminado dentro — _respondió la pelirroja algo avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta antes, de haberlo hecho su jefe no se habría golpeado la cara, aunque también estaba sorprendida por ver que se preocupó más por lo que pudiera sucederle a Aslan que por su propia persona, lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente lo que provocó que se tensara por el miedo de lo que pudiese responder_

—Regresa, tomaremos el camino de tierra, pero ten cuidado con las rocas — _comenzaron a retroceder, el aspecto del joven se tranquilizó un poco y al cabo de un par de minutos se encontraban llegando a su destino. Tan pronto como el auto frenó su movimiento el chico abrió la puerta y las miró con orgullo_ ―Buen trabajo a todas y perdón por mi comportamiento, hablaremos después de lo ocurrido. Vayan a descansar — _asintió con la cabeza y salió del automóvil cargando en sus brazos al rubio, lo miraba entristecido y apresuraba su paso hacía dentro de las instalaciones rápidamente donde lo esperaba un grupo de mujeres vestidas de blanco y azul_

—Señor, todo está listo para que comencemos a trabajar —aseguró la líder del equipo médico ―Stephanie se encargara de extraer la sangre suficiente se prevé que el proceso tarde alrededor de 20 minutos para obtener lo suficiente

—No quiero tener agujas enterradas en mi cuerpo ― _jadeó con terror mientras se quitaba el jersey ―Está bien, hagámoslo ―entró con las enfermeras a una habitación para empezar con el proceso, odiaba las agujas con todo su ser, pero no se doblegaría y mucho menos cuando su sangre sería ocupada para una buena causa. Empezaba a sentirse más tranquilo, sin embargo, el pinchazo mandó al carajo todo el valor que estaba reuniendo, convirtiendo su tranquilidad en terror y sufrimiento._

_Mientras el varón palidecía por ver la aguja dentro de su brazo, Ash se encontró en el quirófano a punto de ser sometido a una intervención quirúrgica. Carmen, la cirujana en jefe de las instalaciones se han preparado para realizar una laparotomía exploratoria para verificar y reparar el daño causado por el objeto. Se encontró concentrada en preparar a Ash que no se percató del momento en que su jefe entró al lugar con el equipo necesario y comenzó a observar sin decir una palabra, sabía que en una situación así no tenía poder sobre nadie, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso_

_-_ Jefe, la guerra no termina hasta que no se haya peleado la última batalla y de por hecho que no nos rendiremos 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el capítulo 2 :0 ¿Quién es el nuevo jefe? ¿Qué planes tiene con Ash? Ni yo se que planes tiene con él así que deben esperar al siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer uwu <3


	3. Beyond the wound

_En la habitación había al menos 8 personas incluyendo al jefe quien monitoreaba y analizaba cada movimiento que las mujeres realizaban cerca del cuerpo de Ash. El verdadero trabajo acaba de comenzar, los anestesiólogos fueron los primeros en actuar evaluando si era adecuado o no dosificar anestesia en el paciente pues este llevaba al menos una hora inconsciente por lo que decidieron que solo inmovilizarían la zona abdominal y procederían con la laparotomía. Cuando la anestesia estuvo lista y todo estaba en orden Carmen comenzó con la cirugía haciendo una incisión donde se encontraba la herida, la revisión de esta fue detallada para asegurarse de que los órganos no hubieran sido afectados al momento del ataque para fortuna o no, los órganos parecían intactos por lo que el inminente riesgo de perderlo por ello se había disipado._

_La tarea no parecía ser tan complicada, pero el proceso de evaluación les tomó 2 horas en las cuales el jefe se había impacientado por no entender muchos de los términos que los médicos usaban, el lenguaje en el área de medicina era extraño para él a pesar de llevar escuchándolo tantos años, cuando el peligro estuvo descartado y la herida había sido finalmente suturada se le explicó al chico lo ocurrido, sin embargo, todavía faltaba la transfusión de sangre y las evaluaciones previas a esta así que les tomaría alrededor de 4 horas terminar._

_Mientras la intravenosa era colocada la cirujana se acercó a su jefe para invitarlo a salir de la habitación y hablar acerca de lo ocurrid y de los pasos que debían dar a partir de ese momento_

―No necesito que me cuente todo, pero debo saber cuántos riesgos estamos asumiendo debido a esto… Confío en usted y en lo que hace, sin embargo, sabe la posición en la que me pone cuando sus movimientos son inesperados…

―Se lo difícil que es para ti, pero espero que me entiendas… ― _suspiró frustrado el chico mientras le daba un sorbo a su café_ ―No puedo ocultarte nada y no me sirve de mucho hacerlo así que presta atención. Nuestra presencia en la sociedad pasa desapercibida y eso nos ha mantenido ocultos durante todos estos años, exponernos de esta manera no ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado, pero ya estoy solucionando esto y tengo un plan que hará que las huellas que dejamos sean borradas, no habría actuado precipitadamente sin considerar las consecuencias, el traer a Ash aquí es meramente para salvarlo… No puedo creer que nadie notara la condición en la que estaba ¿las personas son tan desinteresadas y estúpidas? Hasta un pobre imbécil habría notado que su manera de actuar al entrar a la biblioteca era extraña, pero lo dejaron pasar y lo habrían dejado morir en aquel lugar. Tal vez eso es lo que él quería, pero no creo que morir sea la mejor opción y menos cuando hay alguien que anhela volver a verte en el futuro…

―Su admiración por ese chico sigue intacta ¿verdad? No puedo cuestionar todos sus movimiento, después de todo, solo vivo para salvar a los demás y ayudarlo. Seguiré sus ordenes sin recriminar, pero cuando la situación sea excesiva no me quedaré callada así que espero que todo esté controlado

_Carmen era de entre todo el personal la mejor. No solo por el hecho de que su trabajo era excepcional, sino que como persona también era alguien inigualable, era directa al hablar, competente, leal, honorable, honesta, responsable y muy empática razón por la cual todas las mujeres de la pandilla la apreciaban. En los 8 años que llevaba trabajando “bajo tierra” jamás se imaginó vivir en carne propia los peligros de los que solo había logrado escuchar en televisión, su vida era como una absurda película, pero en esta no podía cometer error alguno o podría costarle su vida._

―Gracias… ―s _onrió con gentileza el joven mientras se giraba en sus talones para entrar a la habitación, sin embargo, sintió que su cuerpo se volvía más pesado y que sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos_ —¿Carmen? Creo… creo que me voy a… — _el pequeño cuerpo colapsó cayendo al frío suelo de la sala golpeándose con una silla en el proceso_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creyeron que dejaría morir a Ash? Obvio no, esto a penas comienza y morir no es una opción :D las actualizaciones en este momento serán frecuentes ya que todo lo que he publicado ya estaba escrito solo en proceso de corrección de algunos puntos ilógicos, después las actualizaciones serán más tardías ya que hay muchos detalles que debo reescribir debido al cambio de tema principal tan repentino, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena. Perdón si el capítulo fue cortito, peo hay una razón y es que el capítulo 4 abarcará más acerca de nuestro misterioso chico :0


	4. Disorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de contenido!!! 
> 
> Este capítulo contiene lenguaje ofensivo, burlas hacía el personaje y hace referencia a sucesos del pasado. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad

—¿Dónde estoy? Paredes oscuras, viento gélido pelando la piel y estoy cayendo en un abismo sin fondo... Vaya mierda parece que he vuelto a este ridículo lugar, pero si estoy de regreso eso significa que... La vieja bruja también está aquí _—murmuraba a regañadientes el misterioso chico mientras caía por aquel lugar sin fondo acostumbrándose una vez más a la sensación de ser liviano como una pluma_

_—_ Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que viniste aquí, creí que tu enfermedad se había curado por arte de magia. El golpe que recibiste luego de caer en este profundo sueño fue bastante estruendoso, deberías ser más cuidadosa o de lo contrario lastimaras tu delicado cuerpo. Debo recordarte que una señorita como tú debe ser precavida con las actividades que realiza, las mujeres no podemos hacer trabajos pesados o las consecuencias serán graves a futuro — _habló aquella mujer que aparecía de entre la oscuridad del lúgubre lugar, al ver al chico no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada despectiva hacia este debido al aspecto que tenía_

_—_ Tsk... Deja de hablar por un momento, el solo oír tu respiración me es molesto así que cierra la boca y déjame seguir cayendo _—respondió el chico con irritación y disgusto, dejaba ver qué el estar en aquel sitio con la mujer le provocaba desagrado_

—¡No me hables en ese tono jovencita! No porque seas una adulta significa que puedes hablarme de esa manera, soy tu madre y merezco...

—¿Respeto? Ibas a decir respeto ¿no es así? No hay historia alguna en la que esté plasmado que alguien como tú merezca respeto, déjame recordarte que tú existencia en el mundo solo trajo desgracia, tragedia y sufrimiento a nuestra familia además que también provocó desastres con las chicas de la pandilla, ja ja ja que graciosa eres, pedir respeto cuando siempre has sido un detestable, ruin y asqueroso ser humano _—el sonido de un golpe se extendió en la inmensidad de aquella oscuridad, su madre se había precipitado hacia él antes de golpearle el rostro callando de esa manera al chico_

—¡La única desgracia que llegó a nuestra familia fuiste tú! Si tan solo los cromosomas de tu padre hubieran hecho bien su trabajo tú habrías sido una hermosa niña desde el principio y nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero no ¡eres un monstruo, un adefesio, una aberración de la naturaleza y decidiste quedarte así en lugar de acatar mis órdenes! Te di la oportunidad de cambiar y ser quien siempre debiste haber sido, pero preferiste hacer y seguir lo que tú estúpido padre te aconsejaba, mírate ahora, luces como un asqueroso e inútil hombre, aunque con ese rostro tan afeminado y ese cuerpo de modelo escondido entre ropa holgada no engañas a nadie, Claire ¿de que sirve tratar de esconder tu naturaleza mayormente de mujer si tú aura delata que no eres hombre? Voy a demostrarte que estás cometiendo un grave error al tratar de esconderte tras esa máscara de chico rudo _—el oscuro abismo por el que iban cayendo de repente llegó a su fin provocando que madre e hijo se vieran obligados a detenerse rápidamente para evitar estrellarse en la dureza del suelo. Al tocar la firmeza del piso con sus pies la mujer tomó por el mentón al chico y lo arrastró hacia una pared en la que había aparecido un enorme espejo color oro, el único detalle que resaltaba entre toda la oscuridad que había alrededor de ellos_ —¿Ves? ¿Has notado la belleza femenina que irradias? Tu rostro es hermoso, suave aunque con algunas cicatrices y también es fino, jamás había visto algo igual, pero sigues creyendo que eres un hombre, te resignas a creer que naciste para ser mujer y no hombre así que si no quieres escucharme tendré que mostrarte las razones por las que siempre serás catalogada como un asqueroso monstruo _—sin dejar de sujetar el mentón del contrario se vio obligada a arrancar la camisa del chico dejando ver una serie de vendajes alrededor de este, comenzó a reír frenéticamente al ver el rostro descompuesto de su hijo_

—¡Detente! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¡Suéltame! Deja de intentar fastidiarme, te aseguro que no lo lograrás _—hablaba a la par que forcejeaba y trataba de apartar la mirada del reflejo que tenía enfrente, su madre no se inmutaba ante los bruscos movimientos del chico, al contrario, le causaban satisfacción y gracia ver cómo suplicaba ser liberado_

_—_ Que desagradable e incómodo deber ser tener los senos fajados de esa manera, creo que lo mejor para ello sería liberarlos, sí eso es ¡Liberemos tu sufrimiento _! —emocionada ante lo que estaba por hacer la mujer soltó los vendajes que llevaba el chico dejando a la vista el torso descubierto de este, cuando el contrario sintió que la presión de su pecho era liberada su mirada que estaba fija en el espejo se deformó, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas, el asco que sentía al verse de esa manera le provocó náuseas y debilidad, sus piernas flaquearon en ese momento doblando sus rodillas lo que obligó a su madre a soltarlo mientras lo dejaba caer en el frío y oscuro suelo del lugar_ —¡Ugh! Eso debió doler, no entiendo cómo puedes ir por el mundo con las vendas tan apretadas, tus senos deben estar adoloridos ¿En serios disfrutas vivir de esta manera? Vives ocultado tu verdadero ser al mundo, engañas a las mujeres que me dieron la espalda y decidieron traicionarme haciéndoles creer que eres un líder nato, perfecto, fiel y devoto a ellas, pero no puedes decirles que naciste con un problema que provocó que tú cuerpo produjera más estrógenos que testosterona haciendo que tus senos crecieran, aunque ahora que lo pienso los doctores dijeron que tú problema no se desarrollaría mucho, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaban equivocados, viendo el tamaño de tus senos puedo deducir que eres copa C más o menos ¿talla 36B? Pero eso no es lo importante, a lo que quiero llegar es que te excusas en las cicatrices para evitar que cualquiera vea tu torso desnudo y aun así te atreves a decir que yo soy el ser humano terrible, pues bien, Claire...

_—_ Clark, mi nombre es Clark Jones _— interrumpió una vez más a la mujer mientras trataba de ponerse en pie y alcanzaba con las manos las vendas para poder fajarse una vez más —_ Nunca he sido ni seré Claire ¡Esa estúpida idea tuya de querer convertirme en mujer es igual de ridícula que el hecho de verte siempre que sucumbo en los problemas de mi trastorno! Se que soy una persona despreciable, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, pero no sé compara a la asquerosidad que fuiste y serás toda tu vida, espera... ¿Cuál vida? ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? La única razón por la que siempre seré mejor que tú es porque yo estoy vivo y tú estás muerta _—la sonrisa cínica que desveló el chico dejaba ver la satisfacción que sentía al enfrentarse a su madre de esa manera —_ Puedo ir y regresar a este lugar las veces que sean, pero de nosotros dos soy el único que puede seguir disfrutando de los placeres de la vida _—cuando termino de vendarse y ponerse su camisa se dirigió a dónde estaba su madre mirándola fijamente —_ Creo que deberías estar orgullosa de mí, al final me convertí en la escoria que tanto decías que sería, aunque ser promiscuo no es tan malo como crees, gracias a eso te recuerdo, sé que es difícil de creer sin embargo así son las cosas, he tenido tantas "parejas" aunque más que parejas se podría decir que tuve bastantes aventuras con muchos hombres y en algunas de ellas aparecías en mi mente, varios de esos hombres eran igual de repulsivos que tú, así que después de que saqué provecho de ellos y viceversa, intentaron liquidarme, pero terminaron igual que tú y tu estúpido novio, ¿entiendes por qué te digo que me acuerdo de ti? Puedo ver cómo tú expresión denota furia, un niño de 13 años asesinó de manera brutal a su madre y a su amante y ellos no pudieron hacer nada, mientras sufrían la irá del pequeño por sus mentes pasaban las oportunidades que tuvieron para asesinarlo, pero sus ganas de dañarlo y verlo sufrir fueron más poderosas lo que provocó que los planes se invirtieran.

Liquidar a alguien por un bien mayor fue la mejor decisión de mi vida o al menos una de ellas, no importa que tenga que soportarte siempre que sufro un percance, en tu estado no puedes herir a nadie más así que aunque tenga que verte toda mi vida no hay día existente en el que pase por mi mente arrepentirme de lo que hice, me toca ser tu perdición, a estas alturas debes odiarme y aborrecerme más que a nadie en el mundo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que aunque acabe mi vida tratando de quitarme esta horrible apariencia no dejaré de cumplir los propósitos que me he planteado, lucharé duro para que cada uno de ellos se realice, cuando inicié mi tratamiento para regular mi testosterona creí que sería un fracaso, pero en lugar de eso los resultados son mejores de lo que creí, mi producción de estrógeno se redujo y en unos meses podré quitarme los senos y ser por fin el hombre que siempre debí ser, ese día no tendré más motivos para mirar hacía el pasado y podré seguir mi vida de la manera que más me convenga

_—_ Por fin cierras la boca, me doy cuenta de que debo volver a educarte Claire, me has estado interrumpiendo bastante el día de hoy, además de que tú altanería se desborda por los suelos, puede que esté muerta, pero ¡Soy la única que te atormentara toda la vida! _—dicho esto la mujer tomó del cuello a Clark y lo levantó del suelo, miraba con furia al chico mientras trataba de asfixiarlo ―_ Recuerda mis palabras jovencito. Yo fui quien te dio la vida y aunque esté muerta seré la encargada de llevarte a una muerte terriblemente dolorosa. Crees que al quitar cualquier rastro de mujer de tu cuerpo no tendrás más impedimentos para seguir adelante, pero te diré una cosa... Las cicatrices en tu cuerpo y mente son algo que jamás sanarán, estás tan rodeado de mi que no te has percatado hasta que punto puedo hacer que tu cerebro explote. Te deseo suerte y espero verte pronto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado para que conozcan un poco del protagonista uwu por fin conocen el nombre del gran Clark Jones, en mi Twitter podrán encontrar dibujos referencias del personaje <3


	5. Questions & upsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia!!!! Este capítulo contiene escenas emotivas, preparen sus pañuelos y léanlo donde nadie los vea (solo si no les da vergüenza que los vean llorar)

_Mientras tanto en el hospital_

―¡Señor Jones! ― _alertó Carmen mientras asistía al joven_ ―Palmer y Erika llévenlo a una habitación ― _señaló a las dos enfermeras mientras comenzaba a revisar el golpe que el menor se había dado en la cabeza_ ―Debemos prepararnos para asistirlo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardará esta vez en despertar… Y en su ausencia debemos monitorear la salud del señor Lynx así que necesito un equipo de enfermeras que se encargue de él mientras Lauren y yo asistimos al jefe. Llamen a José e infórmenle que debe llevar a cabo la misión, ya debe estar al tanto de lo que sucede así que no será un problema para el chico ― _al terminar de hablar se dirigió a la habitación donde tenían al menor conectado a un ECG_ ―Administren suero por intravenosa y denme las lecturas del electrocardiograma

―Lecturas normales

―Y no hay traumatismo por el golpe. El jefe simplemente se encuentra en un estado de sueño profundo… ¿Cuánto creen que tarde esta vez en despertar?

―La ultima vez durmió dos semanas, creo que no tenemos ningún inconveniente en atenderlo, después de todo, dedicamos nuestra vida a esto, sin embargo, esta vez es diferente y crítica para nosotras… Tenemos en la otra habitación a uno de los hombres más temidos por las pandillas de la ciudad y no hace falta mencionar que en este momento José y las demás deben estar encargándose de las represalias por los señuelos colocados ― _inspiró profundamente mientras tomaba el radio_ ―Médico mayor a JDJ ¿me copias? Cambio

―Aquí JDJ te copio médico mayor, cambio

―Necesitamos el reporte de misión, cambio

―… La misión se complicó un poco ya que tuvimos que ajustar los planes para no levantar sospechas y afortunadamente obtuvimos las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad biblioteca. Alteramos los vídeos para destruir evidencia alguna de nuestra presencia en el lugar, por ahora todo marcha bien. Cambio

―Buen trabajo JDJ recuerda cambiar el canal del radio. Cambio y fuera ― _suspiró aliviada pues estaban yendo por buen camino mientras su jefe seguía inconsciente_

―Por ahora estamos fuera de peligro… pero nadie nos asegura que ellos completen la misión de manera exitosa, necesitamos al jefe para asegurar una victoria, de lo contrario, podríamos perder todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ― _murmuró Erika, una de las enfermeras que ayudaba en los cuidados de Clark cuando su enfermedad lo dejaba en ese estado de sueño profundo_ —La condición del jefe se ha visto más vulnerable desde hace 2 meses… si seguimos de esta manera terminaremos muertas, ¿no se han preguntado el por qué tuvo que rescatar a ese chico? ― _cuestionó mientras señalaba la habitación de Ash_ ―¿Cuántos secretos más nos oculta el jefe? Tampoco sabemos el paradero de la antigua jefa ¡solo nos dijo que se había marchado! ¿Qué clase de jefe oculta esa información?

_—Cállate ―refutó rápidamente Carmen ―_ No podemos exigirle al jefe explicaciones, él hablará con nosotras en un determinado momento y hasta que ese momento no llegue no podemos cuestionar lo que hace y no ¿entendieron? Se que están preocupadas por los recientes acontecimientos, pero si nos quedamos sentadas a esperar que todo vuelva a la normalidad creo que moriremos antes de que eso suceda por lo que les recomiendo dejar las cosas fluir y volver a sus trabajos, podemos no tener jefe por el momento, pero eso no nos desatiende de nuestras obligaciones así que a trabajar _—se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación para ir a verificar el estado de Ash_

―Esa engreída ¿Quién se cree que es? Solo por ser la segunda al mando no le da el derecho de hablarnos de esa manera… tampoco puede decirme que puedo y no exigirle al jefe, después de todo, él mismo dijo que teníamos derecho de opinar nuestros disgustos ― _murmuró a sus compañeras mientras verificaban que los monitores estuvieran encendidos y las lecturas estables, una vez verificaron todo salieron de la habitación para dejar al chico solo_

****_|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Subconsciente de Clark|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|_ ** ** _  
_

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué los segundos parecían eternos? ¿Cuánto más debía esperar para que su cuerpo despertara? Aquellos pensamientos inundaban la mente de su cuerpo atrapado en aquel gélido lugar mientras trataba de huir de la mujer que tuvo por madre y que ahora lo acosaba en su vulnerabilidad. Podía distinguir las voces del mundo real, eran las voces de sus chicas eso significaba que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y podría continuar con su vida, pero mientras aguardaba ese anhelado momento comenzó a luchar con la mujer. La golpeó en el estómago para librarse de su agarre y huir rápidamente de sus garras_

―Vamos pedazo de imbécil despierta ya ― _se dijo así mismo mientras seguía corriendo, no importaba cuanto lo hiciera si giraba hacía atrás podía ver a la mujer exactamente a la misma distancia que antes_ ―¡Estoy harto de esta mierda? Encontraré la manera de hacer que mi cuerpo despierte, no puedo estar un segundo más en este lugar ― _indignado comenzó a mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna pista_ ―No puedo abandonarlas en esta misión… debo evitar que Okumura y los chicos de Lynx den con nosotros, me rehúso a permitir que les pongan una mano encima a mis chicas y tampoco puedo dejar que mi padre se entere de esto… si regresa a New York algunos cabos sueltos podrían dar con él y hacerle daño, debo regresar ahora

―Ja ja ja ¿crees que te dejare ir tan fácil? Soy tu perdición, cariño. Es mi turno de divertirme, ya tuviste el tuyo humillándome hace un rato ¿no? Pues me toca reír un poco ― _respondió entre risas espeluznantes que se extendían por todo el lugar, como el eco en un caverna subterránea_ ―Estás en mi mundo ahora y aquí tengo en control de todo, no tienes escapatoria ― _chasqueó los dedos al terminar de hablar y el cuerpo de Clark se movió con rapidez hacía las manos de aquella mujer quien lo tomó por el cuello y arrastró por un sendero_

―¡Suéltame! ― _se movió con brusquedad lo cual solo provocó que el agarre en su cuello se apretara comenzando a lastimar la zona_

―Claire, mi pequeña Claire ¿te gustaría regresar a casa? ― _una risa satisfactoria salió de sus labios cuando sintió el cuerpo del menor tensarse bajo su agarre al mencionar su hogar_

―T-tu ¿de que rayos estas hablando?

―Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero ― _sonrió con cinismo mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a desvanecerse debido a un cambio de escenario_

―N-no… por favor no me hagas esto, todo menos esto ― _imploró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los quejidos y jadeos se hacían presentes resonando cada vez más fuerte en el lugar_ ―¡Ya basta! Detén está mierda ahora ― _sollozó cuando sus piernas finalmente flaquearon, sin embargo, los dolorosos sonidos no se detenían y solo aumentaban_

―¿Detenerme? Pero a penas comenzamos, mi amor ¿quieres ver que mas tengo preparado para ti? Ansío ver tu expresión cuando veas todas las sorpresas que he preparado para este día, al finalizar, simplemente desearas haber muerto

****_|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Mundo real |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|_ ** **

****** **

―Salgan de la habitación, recuerden que José es el único que puede asear y vestir al jefe cuando se encuentra en esta condición, vuelvan en una hora así que tomen ese tiempo para descansar y reponerse ―fue lo único que dijo Carmen antes de despedir a las mujeres que estaban en el lugar ―Ten cuidado, tiene un golpe en la cabeza… ―murmuró y salió del lugar

―Agh… necesitaré cobrar por este trabajo ¿acaso creen que es divertido bañar y cambiar al jefe? Si tan solo le hubiera confiado su condición a las demás yo no tendría que estar aquí ahora ― _se quejó a regañadientes mientras desvestía al mayor con cuidado de no lastimarlo_ ―Anciano despierta pronto… Ha pasado un día y no hay señal alguna de que quieras despertar, se que tu enfermedad es rara y no tiene cura, pero si hay al menos una posibilidad de que puedas reaccionar, por favor házmela saber. Estamos en un momento complicado y me gustaría contarte todo lo que tenido que pasar en las últimas horas… se que estarás orgulloso ― _susurró con anhelo y luego de 45 minutos salió de la habitación con lo que había utilizado para asear al mayor_ ―He terminado, no hace falta mencionar que por ningún motivo deben retirar la camisa que lleva bajo la bata ni tocar más de lo necesario su cuerpo, si se despierta y hay alguien tocándolo de más podría recibir incluso un golpe… Debo retirarme, infórmenme si hay cambios en su estado ― _se inclinó ante las mujeres y se fue del lugar_

—Ese mocoso también vendrá a decirme que puedo y no hacer ― _volvió a quejarse la rubia mientras se adentraba a la habitación con rapidez_ ―¿Saben algo? ¡Estoy harta de que nos oculte cosas! Es como si no confiara en nosotras, no confía en quien ha dado su vida por él ¡Es como cualquier estúpido hombre! Solo mírenlo… ni siquiera podemos revisarlo de la manera correcta ya que “No le gusta ser tocado demasiado” ¿Quién demonios se cree para decirle a una enfermera como revisar a sus pacientes? Nuestro trabajo es ayudar a los heridos, pero él parece reticente a recibir la ayuda como se debe y siempre estamos recibiendo órdenes absurdas de su parte, yo… yo estoy harta de esto, él ni siquiera ha despertado y probablemente tarde en despertar aún más días ¡Abran los ojos chicas! Nunca hemos tenido la suerte de que despierte en menos de una semana, es momento de que revelemos la verdad detrás de algunos de sus secretos por nuestra propia cuenta. Yo quiero saber si es verdad que su cuerpo está lleno de marcas extrañas y por eso no le gusta ser visto desnudo — _puso sus manos sobre la bata del chico para quitársela y desabotonar la camisa que llevaba debajo, sin embargo, una mano sujetó su muñeca con fuerza; sorprendida, levantó la mirada y pudo ver el rostro enfurecido de su jefe mirándola fijamente_

—¿Qué crees que haces Erika?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo las actualizaciones se volverán semanales o quincenales ya que todo lo que tenía escrito a computadora abarca hasta aquí así que me toca pasar a máquina lo que tengo en notas del cuaderno, corregir y publicar posteriormente, nos vemos en una próxima actualización <3


	6. illnesses & unfortunate encounters

_Habría que ser estúpido como para no darse cuenta que detrás de la amabilidad de sus palabras y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se encontraba implícitamente una bomba detonante de ira que solo necesitaba otro motivo para explotar sobre las presentes_ —¿Crees que soy como cualquier estúpido hombre? ¿Soy un mal jefe acaso? ¿Solo ustedes dan la vida por mí? Eso es muy cruel… todos estos años creí que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero hoy me has abierto los ojos y me he dado cuenta de que soy una escoria más de la sociedad en la que vivimos… Tal vez deberían buscar un nuevo líder o lideresa, eso quizá las haga sentir más seguras y en confianza

―Jefe... no saque ese tipo de conclusiones tan estúpidas, está más que comprobado que es un líder excepcional y que sin su ayuda y guía la mayoría de nosotras estaríamos muertas, en prisión o trabajando para… trabajando en las calles ― _se apresuró a responder Lauren antes de mirar con molestia a Erika_ ―¿Qué derecho tienes para juzgar al jefe?

―¿En verdad quieres saberlo? No está de más recordarles que no nos ha dicho la verdad sobre lo que le pasó a Mari Anne… no sabemos que sucedió con nuestra antigua jefa, una noche no volvió más y desde entonces este tipo nos ha manipulado y obligado a hacer horribles cosas

―Nunca justificaré un asesinato, pues he dedicado mi vida a salvar personas, pero deberías ponerte en los zapatos del jefe. No es fácil proteger, alimentar, vestir, calzar y dar refugio a muchas mujeres ¿sabes acaso por lo que ha tenido que pasar para que todas estemos aquí? Hemos perdido a algunas, pero su muerte no fue en vano y cada día luchamos para vengarlas y evitar que más mujeres y niños terminen en situaciones horribles ― _refutó la doctora en jefe mientras ayudaba al chico a sentarse correctamente_

―Mencionar el pasado solo trae problemas, llegará el momento para hablar y traer a la luz las verdades enterradas, pero ese día esta muy lejano, aun así les pido paciencia y si no se sienten cómodas bajo mi cuidado son libres de irse. Pero de antemano saben que cualquier mención de nosotros con agentes externos trae consigo consecuencias, las aprecio y seguiré dando mi vida por ustedes, sin embargo, no dejaré que nadie arroje al drenaje el arduo trabajo que hemos logrado a lo largo de estos 8 años ― _comentó sin más el chico mientras frotaba sus ojos_ ―Es tu decisión Erika. Ahora necesito la fecha de hoy y el reporte de misión, así como el estatus actual de Aslan ― _cambiar de tema para él era automático, desviaba la atención a lo verdaderamente importante y en unas pocas horas aquel tema no se volvería a mencionar_

―José se marchó hace un rato, dejó el reporte de misión, pero será mejor que lo discuta con él para que esté enterado de todos los detalles y complicaciones, estamos en el canal 7― _mencionó Carmen antes de pedir amablemente a las chicas abandonar la sala, Erika quien se mantuvo furiosa en el rincón también salió, aunque un poco reticente al respecto, después de ese momento abandonó las instalaciones_

―JDJ aquí CJ ¿me copias? Cambio

―Veo que el anciano se dignó a despertar antes de lo usual ¿cierto? Te copio, cambio

―Este anciano pateará tu trasero si no me das el maldito reporte de misión, cambio

―…Canal 3.6, cambio

Aquel silencio hizo que Clark riera ligeramente, no siempre lograba atemorizar al menor, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de amenazarlo, José siempre flaqueaba así que era fácil doblegarlo, cambió de canal y ajustó la antena del radio

―Reporte de misión, cambio

―Iniciando transferencia de archivos a su computadora ―mencionó José mientras soltaba un largo suspiro ―El lince es noticia nacional… La ciudad está conmocionada por los hechos y siguen sin creer que el hombre que regresó a la vida finalmente fue exterminado. A dos días de que la bomba explotó los rumores han comenzado y la verdad detrás de los senadores y miembros del gabinete ha salido a la luz, esas ratas no volverán a ver el sol en mucho tiempo. Tuvimos un marco de error de 0.587, pero se solucionó y las evidencias expuestas ya se encuentran en su dispositivo, cambio

―Muy bien, hemos reducido el margen de errores considerablemente, buen trabajo. ¿Hay algo más que necesite saber? Cambio

―El avión arribó ayer en la madrugada, tengo la ubicación e información que necesita saber si es que quiere verlo…

―… Hacer más de lo que solicito… Tal vez seas un buen sucesor después de todo. Envía los datos al otro dispositivo, debo volver al trabajo, cambio y fuera ― _suspiró mientras arrojaba el radio a los pies de la cama_ ―No puedes estar aquí… debo hacerte volver a Japón… no es buen momento ―se dijo así mismo antes de quitarse la ropa de hospital y dirigirse a la habitación de Ash

―Se encuentra estable así que no debe preocuparse, hablaremos de la salud del señor Callenreese cuando regrese, el señor Okumura necesita respuestas y usted necesita alejarlo de América ― _murmuró Carmen antes de darle un sorbo a su té, Clark asintió y salió apresurado a la ciudad_

―Tal vez su amor sobrepase las barreras, pero en este momento solo interferirá con mis planes… ―espetó Clark para sí mismo. Tres cuartos de hora más tarde llegó a su destino ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Eiji no se encontraba en el lugar y una parte de él entendió que si para el japonés era difícil aceptar la muerte de Ash entonces no estaría en el cementerio ―Bien… visitemos la tumba ―susurró mientras se acercaba, acomodó sus lentes y subió el cuello de su abrigo, la tarde era helada. De pronto una mano lo jaló hacía atrás para abrazarlo, quedó desconcertado ante el gesto y tan pronto como se recuperó observó a la persona… que grata coincidencia

―D-disculpe… creí que…

―¿Creyó que podría ser Aslan? ―preguntó el mayor sin quitar sus ojos del contrario

―…Si… por un minuto pensé que tal vez lo había planeado. Me disculpo

―No se preocupe, supongo que para usted es difícil aceptarlo ¿cierto? ―comentó con delicadeza, no quería hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya debía estar sufriendo

―Y-yo… solo una pequeña parte de mi es la que aceptó todo esto, pero no me rendiré hasta descubrir si es otro plan relacionado con el Banana Fish… Digo, c-creo que hablé de más ― _se burló avergonzado de sí mismo_ ―Soy Eiji Okumura, lamento lo de hace unos momentos y también esto ―hizo una ligera reverencia para el contrario

―No se disculpe o me sentiré avergonzado… Es un gusto, soy CJ ― _su nombre clave no podría delatarlo, además para salir siempre lucía una apariencia totalmente diferente a la verdadera_ ―Si no es mal educado de mi parte, me gustaría saber ¿de dónde conoce a Ash Lynx?

― Uh… E-eso es personal, pero er… somos amigos ¿y usted de donde lo conoce?

―Soy su admirador… nunca conocí a una persona tan imponente como él. Pese a lo que tuvo que vivir siempre permaneció como una muralla de titanio, impenetrable y frío ―confesó orgulloso, sin embargo, notó la sonrisa nostálgica del menor y sintió que era mejor cambiar de tema mientras lo guiaba a la salida del cementerio

―Salvó mi vida… nos conocimos en mi primer visita a América, jamás imaginé que terminaría mezclado en asuntos que solo vez en las películas de acción. Un torpe, deprimido y temeroso japonés que tuvo que verse obligado a correr por su vida mientras el gobierno y mafiosos asquerosos lo perseguían… Es una locura ¿verdad?

―Jhm… no realmente, bueno tal vez dudaría de ti si no viviera en New York, pero como conozco mi ciudad y las personas que la habitan puedo creer incluso que vio a Spider-Man balanceándose por el Woolworth ― _argumentó divertido_ ―¿Eran cercanos? Tú y Ash

―Si… tal vez demasiado, es por eso que esta noticia duele ―las lágrimas desbordaban de los orbes ceniza del menor, Clark lo consoló palmeando su hombro y ofreciéndole un pañuelo

―Nunca sabrás cuando será la última vez que verás a una persona… disfrútala en el presente y déjala ir en el futuro. Las heridas se reabrirán, pero no volverán a lastimarte como la primera vez ― _susurró con suavidad para confortar a Okumura_

―E-es solo que no estoy preparado para soltarlo… no quiero hacerlo

_“Duele, duele como la mierda” es difícil permanecer estoico ante este chico… me gustaría decirte que todo estará bien, que no debe preocuparse por Ash porque está vivo, porque él mismo lo salvó, sin embargo, no podía arriesgar sus planes o todo se voltearía para la pandilla_

―No te obligues a hacerlo de la noche a la mañana, llegará el momento en que puedas soltarlo y comenzar a vivir sin depender de él. Tienes un mundo de gente que podría o no ayudarte, solo sigue tu centro ― _sonrió amablemente, que un extraño te diga algo así de repente podría resultar incluso atemorizante, sin embargo, había sinceridad, lucidez y sobre todo confort en aquellas palabras que Eiji no dudó en agradecer al mayor por su tiempo_

―Muchas gracias por tus palabras… trataré de seguir tus consejos, necesito algo de tiempo así que me despido, espero encontrarlo nuevamente. Si alguna vez desea contactarme puede acudir con el señor Max Lobo, él le dirá donde hacerlo

―Claro será un… ― _su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando atendió la llamada no pensó que su estómago daría un vuelco por la impresión_ ―Estoy en camino. Santa mierda. Me disculpo, pero debo retirarme ― _fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse a toda velocidad_ ―Estúpido mocoso no dejaré que mueras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdadera trama está por comenzar~


	7. Frustration

_¿Qué es tranquilidad? ¿Por qué la anhelamos tanto? He pasado por demasiado tratando de encontrarla que es difícil describir el vacío que he dejado en los demás después de marcharme ¿Estoy mejor ahora? Supongo que sí, ya no tengo que sufrir, no volveré a preocuparlo ¿por qué me siento devastado? Debería sentirme feliz por la felicidad que sentí en el último momento, pero duele demasiado saber que Eiji se marchó, que no pude protegerlo y que no importa lo mucho que desee un final diferente, simplemente no sucederá_.

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

_No planeo dejarte ir, no lo haré porque sé que todo esto es un mal sueño del que pronto despertaré y en cuanto lo haga iré a despertarte, aunque sé que me costará demasiado hacerlo, Bones, Alex y Kong estará asustados porque no quieren que los golpees por arruinar tu sueño… después desayunaremos y caminaremos por las calles sin temer a que algún desconocido nos lastime, ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por lo que sucederá y, por la noches, no dejaré que tus sueños te hagan daño, pues en ellos te salvaré mil veces más… si después de todo resulta que lo que sucedió es real, entonces quiero imaginar que caminas con Griffin abrazándote por el hombro mientras Shorter hace lo mismo por el otro lado, Skip ríe y camina frente a ustedes con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, no hay resentimiento, no hay dolor, solo felicidad y armonía en su andar, justo lo que merecían._

_Ahora has recuperado el tiempo perdido con tu hermano, disfrutaras la otra vida de una manera diferente y nada del pasado podrá herirte otra vez. ¿Aun te darán miedo las calabazas? ¿Recordarás el sabor del natto? Lamento no dejarte ir, pero viviré tan aferrado a ti que no sé qué haré cuando la cuerda que nos une se rompa, no quiero soltarte, me niego a olvidarte, no podré superarte. Te adentraste tan profundo en mi ser que no habrá día alguno en el cual mis lágrimas no sean dedicadas a ti ¿Esto es a lo que llamo vida? Odio sufrir, pero contigo lo hago inconscientemente, ahora es parte de mí, te prometo ser más fuerte y dejarte ir en el momento adecuado. Por ahora déjame aferrarme a estos sentimientos, son los que me mantienen cuerdo después de todo._

―Eiji… n-no digas eso… No quiero verte sufrir ¡¡Eiji!! ― _fue el nombre que resonó por la habitación mientras el rubio abría los ojos y se sentaba exaltado por la emoción vivida_ ―¡Eiji! ¿Dónde estás? Por favor háblame ― _lágrimas desbordaban por aquellos orbes de mirada salvaje, Ash quería levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo_

―¡Despertó, informen al jefe, rápido! Señor Callenreese, debe permanecer recostado ― _mencionó Carmen mientras revisaba los signos vitales del menor, las demás enfermeras lo recostaron con cuidado de no lastimar su herida_

―¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué planean hacer conmigo? ― _trató de forcejear, pero el dolor del vientre no lo dejó_ ―¿Para quién trabajan?

―El estará aquí pronto, no planeamos hacerle daño

―Ja… ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que he escuchado esa mierda? Solo hagan sus estúpidos experimentos y terminen con esto, yo debía estar muerto

―¿No la escuchaste? No planeamos hacerte daño, no somos como los cabrones del gobierno que te querían usar para experimentar con el banana fish, tampoco somos Dino Golzine para ayudarte y luego usarte como inodoro privado, y si, deberías estar muerto, pero ¿sabes por qué no lo estás? Porque yo te salvé y lo haré las veces necesarias solo para tenerte aquí ― _respondió Clark, su voz permaneció estable y tranquila, sin embargo, su respiración era errática e inestable, había llegado corriendo_

―¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿sabes siquiera lo que has hecho? Arruinaste mi muerte, te condenaste, tu y todas estas mujeres están condenadas, mis chicos vendrán por mí y acabaran con ustedes

―Lo que sepa o no, es problema mío, además ¿crees que alguien sabe que estas aquí? No somos tan estúpidos como piensas, Aslan. ― _se sentó al lado del rubio sin apartar su mirada de él_ ―Tu llegada aquí fue tan desastrosa como tu intento de salvar New York, solo que fuimos un poco más cautelosos y calculadores

―¿Y quién te crees tu como para llamarme por mi nombre?

―No soy nadie relevante, soy un bicho más de la sociedad, aquí me conocen como jefe, señor y uno que otro irrespetuoso me dice “anciano” pero puedes llamarme CJ… Soy el hombre que te arrastró de la biblioteca y juntó un equipo para salvar tu trasero, no buscamos tu agradecimiento ― _comentó el mayor con una mirada divertida ―_ Enfunda las garras, gatito o podrías romper la carta de tu querido Eiji

―¿Cómo conoces a Eiji y por qué lo mencionaste? ¿Qué le has hecho? ― _tomó al moreno por el cuello y lo tumbó en la cama_ ―¡Habla!

―Tienes la fuerza de un niño de 5 años ¿crees que con ello me harás daño? No estoy aquí para amenazarte, niño. Tu querido Eiji está bien, se encuentra lidiando tu muerte, en Japón, luego de que la noticia se extendió por el mundo entero, miles de personas llegaron al cementerio solo para confirmar que era tu cuerpo, decepción, tristeza y una que otra cara de felicidad al verte en ese lugar… al menos ellos creyeron que eras tu ― _narró un poco mientras se levantaba de la cama y acomodaba su ropa_ ―Llevamos 8 años viviendo debajo de las ratas, nadie nos conoce y tampoco lo que hacemos es por eso que podemos sacar moribundos de la biblioteca publica de New York y trasladarlas hasta aquí para devolverles la vida, hacerlos pasar por muertos ante el publico y ayudarlo a comenzar de cero

―¿Crees que quiero comenzar de cero? Yo quería morir… ¿De qué sirve volver a comenzar si el pasado no deja de atormentarme? ¿Cómo podré vivir en paz si el miedo de que lastimen a quien más amo me persigue día a día? Si esa es la vida que debo vivir, no quiero otra oportunidad ― _fue lo último que dijo, pues la fuerza lo abandonó y cayó tendido sobre la sabana, las enfermeras lo recostaron y volvieron a conectar_

―Es duro y no te pido que vivas por mi o por alguien más, te pido que lo hagas por ti y por la felicidad que te arrebataron, no sabrás si eres capaz de vencer tus miedos si no lo intentas. Con tu muerte solo le traerás más dolor y sufrimiento a Eiji, se volverá loco y sabes lo que una persona dolida puede hacer ― _fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación_

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

_A partir de aquella tarde la misión por salvar la vida de Aslan se volvió más c_ _omplicada, el rubio ignoró por completo las comidas que le ofrecían y se negó a recibir ayuda, con un ejército de enfermeras y médicas en la base sería complicado dejar al más joven fallecer, sin embargo, él parecía impenetrable ante los estímulos y permaneció entubado la mayor parte de los meses, en ese tiempo Clark trataba de convencerlo, sin mucho éxito claro estaba, pero no era lo único que hacía ya que sus encuentros con el japonés fueron más frecuentes y los nuevos planes poco a poco ganaban estabilidad_

―¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro? Me contaste que planeabas quedarte en New York y vivir de la fotografía… ¿has pensado más en ello?

―Bueno, con mi búsqueda de departamento en proceso no he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo demás… pero espero algún día montar un exhibición ― _confesó el japonés ligeramente animado_

―A puesto a que lo lograrás… ¿Sigues con tu búsqueda?

―…Si, es que no puede estar muerto, él no ― _su voz tembló y unos momentos después las lágrimas cayeron al suelo_ ―Necesito que alguien me diga que todo esto es falso y que de algún lugar salga Ash sano y salvo, lo necesito de verdad

―Eiji deja de hacerte daño, debes ver la posibilidad de que jamás regresará, no quiero que te sigas haciendo daño ― _su voz tembló también, pero se recuperó y ayudó al menor a levantarse del suelo, ese sentimiento de culpa otra vez lo hacía sentirse como una basura_ ―Me gustaría decirte que todo es como lo imaginas, pero no es así y todos te han dicho que debes ser fuerte…

―Para todos es fácil decirlo, ustedes no vieron la fragilidad de su alma, no conocieron a la persona que yo, no saben el dolor que soportó, él me dijo que me quedara a su lado, que no debía ser para siempre, aunque solo hubiera sido en ese momento. Pero yo no me quiero quedar solo un momento a su lado, quiero estar con él toda mi vida, quiero protegerlo, aunque no pueda, arriesgar mi vida, aunque no quiera… debería haber ido hasta él y no esperar a que viniera a mí, es mi culpa. Pero nunca lo entenderán ― _se dio la vuelta y corrió con las lágrimas adornando su rostro, no podía detenerlo, fue demasiado lejos esta vez._

_Clark suspiró frustrado por lo que sucedió y caminó a Central Park donde se reuniría con un viejo amigo, durante los meses que habían pasado tuvo que hacerse de pequeños contactos para sacar la frustración que tenía y afortunadamente había hombres dispuestos a ayudarlo con ese problema_


	8. The New York Lynx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de contenido sensible, si este tipo de contenido no te agrada te recomiendo saltarte este capítulo, no es tan grotesco, sin embargo, no me gustaría disgustarlo <3

―Pff… mira como te dejaron la cara, debes dejar de recurrir a ese tipo de encuentros, nunca sabes con que escoria te encontraras ― _mencionó el menor mientras limpiaba las heridas de Clark_

―No me vengas con el mismo cuento de siempre, ya te dije que el tipo no parecía un completo imbécil ― _refutó con desinterés antes de apartar las manos del menor de su rostro_ ―¡Agh! Eso duele… idiota

―Oh, perdóneme jefe, pero si quiere un trabajo más cuidadoso ¿por qué no llamamos a algunas de las chicas? La base este se encuentra relativamente cerca de este basurero… tal vez te gustaría ir y explicar como un chico te dejó hecho un asco después de tener sexo

―… Estúpido mocoso ― _chasqueo la lengua mientras se quejaba del dolor, unos minutos más tarde las heridas estaban desinfectadas y algunas cubiertas con banditas, José movió la cabeza con desaprobación y se sentó junto a su jefe_

―¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿No te dejaste quitar la camisa o el imbécil quería intentar cosas desagradables?

―Fueron ambas…

―Agh ese maldito imbécil… ¿te hizo algo que no querías? Sabes que odio saber sobre tu vida sexual, pero no puedo dejar que alguien que no sea yo te maltrate, anciano

―¿A eso le llamas consuelo? Pff… no es como si no supieras que pasa conmigo y que es lo que hago, nada te sorprendería de cualquier manera, conoces toda mi historia y eres el único con quien la he compartido

―Lo sé… siempre me lo repites, pero no quiero ser la única persona que cargue contigo, no porque no quiera sino porque a la larga ambos saldremos perjudicados, al menos habla de esto con Carmen… ella lo entendería y te ayudaría con todo tu proceso

―Lo pensaré… no hablemos de ello por favor, solo llévame a la base, necesito saber cómo se encuentra Ash ― _se levantó con dificultad y arregló su ropa_

―Como no le gusta ser molestado cuando sale a vender el trasero me he tomado la libertad de monitorearlo, se encuentra estable, las enfermeras han logrado convencerlo de seguir el tratamiento para su anemia y todo marcha bien… aunque, no me preocupa él en realidad ― _murmuró entre dientes_

―Pff… yo no vendo el trasero, no necesito venderlo para tener mucho dinero en la bolsa, en cualquier caso, soy libre de disfrutar de mi sexualidad, después de todo, no hay nada que pueda volver a lastimarme ― _le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a caminar hacía el auto_ ―Ahora dime que salió mal… no dejas de murmurar y mirar al suelo, si no me lo dices tendré que hacerte hablar a la mala

―Encontraron a Lao Yen Tai… el mal nacido no murió, pero lo han dado por muerto para reintroducirlo a la sociedad, Sing Soo Ling aún no está enterado de esto

―¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Maldición! ― _comenzó a gritar y maldecir mientras golpeaba al menor_ ―¿Por qué carajo tardaste tanto en decirme? ¿Sabes acaso el valioso tiempo que perdí? ¡En lugar de ser violado por el imbécil de hace rato podría haber ido a buscar al hijo de puta que intentó asesinar a Ash, pero no, JDJ decidió que era mejor esperar a que terminaran de darme una paliza para decirme que estoy retrasado en acabar con ese cabrón!

―Lo sé, pero la información… espera ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Te violó? P-pero

―No cambies la conversación… eso no es lo que importa, hablaremos de esto más tarde, debo encargarme de Lao ― _evadió el tema rápidamente y subió al auto, no se molestó en esperar al menor cuando el vehículo ya se había puesto en marcha_

―Estúpido anciano… ― _suspiró con frustración, tarde o temprano el mayor iría a buscarlo para contarle lo sucedido, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haberle avisado antes tal vez le habría evitado esa horrible experiencia_ ―JDJ a Skateroll, ¿me copias? Cambio

―Aquí Skateroll, te copio. Cambio

―Necesito que despliegues un equipo a Brownsville, ¿Jena sigue cuidando del bastardo? Cambio

―Afirmativo, hemos recibido los reportes de misión desde que se ganó la confianza de ese chino. El escuadrón de Lya se está ubicando entre la calle Chester y la avenida Dumont, cambio

―Canal 1.9, cambio ― _respondió rápidamente y cambió la frecuencia del radio, debían mantenerse sigilosos y no usar los mismos canales por demasiado tiempo, el método era antiguo, pero era confiable para ellos_

―Es quien mira el mundo de colores diferentes

―Pff, el estúpido anciano ― _se burló, tenían una frase clave para todas las frecuencias, sin embargo, le causaba risa tener que responder, pues casi todas hablaban acerca de su jefe por lo que su respuesta variaba entre decirle anciano o algo similar_ ―Ok, el equipo está entre Chester y Dumont… desplieguen otro equipo hacia Bristol y Blake… No permanezcan juntas y distribúyanse entre los callejones y cercanías con el alcantarillado, cambio y fuera

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

_Clark dejó el auto abandonado en una calle solitaria, tenía la información suficiente como para actuar a su manera, consiguió cambiarse de ropa y ocultar su cabello debajo de un gorro de lana color azul, no venía preparado físicamente para terminar con ese asunto, sin embargo, no podía dejar que el hombre que casi asesinó a Ash siguiera con vida, entonces actuó._

_Cuatro equipos rodearon la zona, las avenidas y calles alrededor de la serie de edificios estaba cubierta e incluso había algunas mujeres recorriendo las alcantarillas para capturar a cualquiera que intentara cruzar por ese lugar, no se notaba la diferencia entre las mujeres y los transeúntes que iban y venia en todas direcciones así que mezclarse en el ambiente fue más fácil de lo que cualquiera pensaría. El moreno identificó a dos chicas de la base este e inmediatamente supo que todo estaba listo para que entraran. Recorrió departamento por departamento en busca de aquel hombre, preguntó y cuestionó personas que intentaban evadirlo, finalmente un hombre reveló el lugar donde se escondía, no hubo ruido al momento y después una lluvia de balas atravesó la puerta_

―Carajo… Yen Tai sal de tu agujero, estúpido chino ― _bufó cuando otra lluvia de balas los atacó, sintió la punzada de que algún lugar de su cuerpo había sido herido, pero no le dio importancia, tomó su arma y regresó la intensidad de los disparos_ ―Te he vigilado, no sabes con quien te has metido ― _escupió una bocanada de sangre y se acercó al lugar_ ―Asesinaste al tipo equivocado, ¿creíste que podrías reintegrarte a la sociedad? No seas tan ingenuo, ¿no me digas que aun crees en las hadas? En este mundo solo tienes dos opciones y elegiste la de morir por seguir las ordenes de un Lee ― _pateó la puerta hasta romperla, debieron ser pocos los hombres que lo resguardaban, pues eran muy pocas las balas que ahora atravesaban las paredes, logró entrar y observó al susodicho herido detrás del sofá_ ―Patético

―¡Jefe, cuidado!

―¿Uh? ― _dos balas atravesaron su brazo izquierdo, quiso arremeter, pero las chicas que se adentraron con él terminaron el trabajo antes de que el moreno siquiera pestañeara_ ―Ugh… Gracias ― _pateo el cuchillo que Lao tenía en las manos y se agachó para tomarlo del cabello_ ―Si no querías meter a tu hermanito en todo esto debiste alejarte del lince, ¿sabes por qué Sing no asesinó a Ash en su momento? ¿Sabes la verdad detrás de la muerte de Shorter? Eres tan patético, te dejaste guiar por lo que ese Lee te dijo antes de siquiera esperar a que tu hermano te dijera la verdad ¿le deben la vida a la dinastía Lee por traerlos hasta aquí? La dinastía Lee merece la muerte y no soy el único que lo piensa, sus chicos fueron muriendo por culpa de Yut-Lung, todo lo que ocurrió con tu hermano fue por órdenes de ese mocoso bastardo, incluso él sabía lo que pasó con Shorter, sin embargo, no te lo contó ¿sabes por qué? Porque no tendría un perro a quien ordenarle lo que te pidió a ti

―Tu no sabes nada, estás hablando estupideces

―¿Eso crees? ¿Me veo como alguien que diría estupideces? Yo se la verdad detrás de todo, sé que sucedió con Dino Golzine, sobre el Banana Fish, la explosión en la mansión de ese viejo pelón, el rescate en el hospital psiquiátrico y muchas cosas más, mis fuentes son irrelevantes

―¿Y eso qué? En el mundo de las calles todos saben ese tipo de cosas

―¿En serio? Entonces dime, ¿En el mundo de las calles saben que Shorter Wong murió porque fue la única manera de salvarlo? ¿En el mundo de las calles saben que fue Yut-Lung quien obligó a Wong a traicionar a Ash porque si no iban a asesinar a su hermana? ¿Tus amigos saben siquiera que su jefe murió sufriendo luego de ser infectado por una droga alucinógena, que le obligaron a pensar que Eiji, el japonés, era malo y que debía asesinarlo?

―¡E-estás mintiendo! S-solo me estás provocando

―Que ingenuo… Ash Lynx salvó lo que quedó de su mejor amigo, sufrió por tener que asesinar a una de las personas que más amó en su vida, ¿sabes el horror que vivió al encontrar el cuerpo mutilado de Shorter? Un cuerpo tendido en una vieja camilla, sangre esparcida por el suelo, su cabellera morada tirada en un rincón y su cerebro en una bandeja, si me lo hubiera inventado, ¿crees que te daría estos detalles? Te diré quien soy, de todas maneras, no vivirás para contárselo a alguien más ― _se burló del asiático antes de azotar su cabeza contra la pared_ ―Mi nombre es Cj, mi equipo y yo somos ratas de alcantarilla como todos ustedes, solo que ligeramente más sofisticados, somos una élite, no peleamos contra simios estúpidos como los tuyos, no buscamos la aprobación de altos rangos ni mucho menos. Hemos dedicado 8 años de nuestras vidas a salvar mujeres y niños de las manos de personas como Golzine, Marvin Crosby, L. Fox y todos esos asquerosos tipos del gobierno. Iugh ― _tembló por la sensación de asco producida al nombrar a esos tipos_ ―Nos…

―E-es imposible que eso haya sucedido… ¿por qué me lo estás contando?

―No me interrumpas imbécil ― _volvió a golpear su rostro_ ―Como te decía, nosotros nos dedicamos a salvar personas bajo tierra, tengo infiltradas en lugares que no imaginas y ellas me han ayudado demasiado en todo este tiempo, les debo la vida y solo podré pagarles con su libertad, por desgracia, mientras tipos como tu y Yut-Lung existan, no puedo dejar a mis chicas libres, temo que las puedan dañar y meter en lo mismo, hoy morirás y celebraré tu muerte, aunque no seré el único que lo haga ― _rió un poco y se acercó más al_ mayor ―Ash estará feliz de escuchar que has muerto…

―¿Q-qué? P-pero está muerto… las noticias

―El Lince de New York no puede morir… no dañaste algún órgano vital y el tampoco lo hizo contigo… tal vez un buen hombre encontró el cuerpo moribundo del guapo rubio y decidió salvarle la vida, tal vez ese hombre esté cuidando del chico y tenga algunos planes en mente para convencerlo de acabar con Lee Yut-Lung… no lo sé, es una teoría bastante buena ¿no lo crees?

―P-pero es imposible, solo quieres asustarme 

―Tus preguntas estúpidas están comenzando a fastidiarme ― _se tambaleó un poco, estaba perdiendo bastante sangre_ ―Tu decides creerme o no, de cualquier manera, estarás muerto antes de puedas ir a quejarte con tu querido Yue ― _tomó el cuchillo de Lao entre sus dedos y repasó las abolladuras con detalle_

―¡E-espera! P-puedo ayudarte a acabar con Lee… S-si me dejas ir te diré todo lo que se

―Jhm… Creo que nos empezamos a entender ― _sonrió cínicamente y se sentó frente al pálido hombre_ ―Habla

―S-si… E-escuché que tiene planes en Hong Kong, es un negocio grande y al parecer durará algunos años por lo que es probable que no regrese a América

―¿Eso es todo? Creí que serías de más utilidad

―N-no… t-también escuché que planeaba aliarse con el tipo ruso y… ― _vio al moreno confundido y sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre él para quitarle el cuchillo de las manos_

―Agh… maldito hijo de puta ― _su brazo dolía, pero siguió forcejeando con el mayor, tuvo un momento de ventaja y cortó de extremo a extremo la garganta del asiático, su cuerpo cayó encima de él y lo cubrió con brotes y salpicaduras de sangre_

―Ugh... t-tu

_El menor quitó el pesado cuerpo del suyo y volvió a acuchillar al mayor, esta vez en el mismo lugar donde Lao apuñaló a Ash, pero no se detuvo, mutiló dos, tres, cuatro… treinta veces al hombre hasta que dejó de respirar y unos minutos más_

―Maldita basura, escoria, rata pestilente. Espero que te retuerzas en el infierno y que lo que te haya dado Yut-Lung valiera la pena…

―Jefe… ya está muerto, d-debemos irnos

―Bien… ― _se levantó del suelo y volvió a colocar el gorro en su lugar, se quitó la sangre del rostro y salió del edificio por el área trasera, segundos después un equipo entró para limpiar la evidencia del asesinato de Lao y solo dejar la muerte de los tipos que lo acompañaban, no tardó mucho en parecer una simple pelea de rivales, entrada la madrugada abandonaron la escena solo dejando a la policía con la idea de que algunas chicas se habían reunido en el lugar para hacer una reunión, pero terminaron gritando y ocultándose cuando la riña entre rivales comenzó. Nadie pensó que aquellos policías creerían lo que las mujeres declararon, los demás vecinos no hablaron, permanecieron en silencio y dejaron a ellos hacer su labor, después de todo, no tenía que ver con ellos y sabían que las peleas de pandillas siempre terminaban de esa manera_

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre trataré de dejarles notas de advertencias para que estén preparadxs mentalmente y no les llegue como una cubeta de agua fría :) si quieren saber sobre las actualizaciones, algunos dibujos o simplemente sobre mí pueden seguirme en mi Twitter que es: https://twitter.com/JelrSmileYT 
> 
> Esta historia también estará disponible en Wattpad por si quieren apoyarme por allá, no tengo un tiempo estimado de actualización, pero les prometo que trataré de ser constante para que no se queden con la duda, sin más me despido uwu <3


End file.
